


City of Ash

by HollyEDolly



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Gothic, Hell, Love, Organized Crime, Pi, Redemption, Second Chances, Vigalante, fallen angel AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:17:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3276419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyEDolly/pseuds/HollyEDolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A building gets torched, all that's left is ashes. I used to think that was true for everything friends, family, feelings. But now I know that sometimes, if love proves real, two people who are meant to be together, nothing can keep them apart"<br/>(The Crow, 1994)</p><p>Standing high above the sidewalk, he watches over the streets like a century. The rain pours down over the city, but it does not wash away the pain of this place. This town is cursed, evil has seeped into it's veins like poison and now it's choking, dying but no-one hears it's screams.</p><p>A bastion of crime it's exports are drugs, weaponry and sex, once a booming point of industry now the city lies in ruins. It's government corrupt, it's law enforcement held hostage, it's people broken. He knows it well, but then he should it's where his journey began this is the city he was born in, it's also the city he died in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	City of Ash

**Author's Note:**

> A multi chapter Skyeward AU inspired by gothic fiction and my all time favourite film "the crow". This is an adult story with depictions of violence and scenes of a sexual nature. It is a Skyeward friendly story but it's an AU and there may be scenes some will find upsetting. At it's heart this is a love story, it's based on an idea I had for an original work.

"A building gets torched, all that's left is ashes. I used to think that was true for everything friends, family, feelings. But now I know that sometimes, if love proves real, two people who are meant to be together, nothing can keep them apart"  
(The Crow, 1994)

Standing high above the sidewalk, he watches over the streets like a sentry. The rain pours down over the city, but it does not wash away the pain of this place. This town is cursed, evil has seeped into it's veins like poison and now it's choking, dying but no-one hears it's screams.

A bastion of crime it's exports are drugs, weaponry and sex, once a booming point of industry now the city lies in ruins. It's government corrupt, it's law enforcement held hostage, it's people broken. He knows it well, but then he should it's where his journey began this is the city he was born in, it's also the city he died in.

They say all sinners go to hell, well they're wrong about that not all of them do. Some are given a second chance, a chance to come back, to prove their worth. Grant Ward was not a good man in life but then life had never been on his side. Born into a family of criminals, sin had been the family business he didn't judge his parents too harshly though. This place was not for the moral, morality was a fast ticket to the grave here.

The cartels and the sex traffickers run the show, you work for them or you look the other way. Anyone wanting to challenge the status quo only ended up in one place, that's the way things had been for the last thirty years and before death had caught up with him, he would have told you that was the way it would always be.

This city is screaming, begging on it's hands and knee's for a hero. He's not a hero, he's one of the fallen sent back from deaths clutches to rid this town of it's living demons. It seems like an impossible task and to a mortal it would be, but he's not mortal and if he wants to escape this hellish pit he had best get to work...


End file.
